An Elder's Secret
by lauren.buss.79
Summary: Audrey Nobles couldn't be happier about her mission. She arrives to an elder nothing short of fabulous. But just how many secrets does this Connor McKinely have?


And then it happened, he kissed me. Right on my lips. I jumped a little bit when his mouth opened and his tongue met mine. He pulled me closer, his fingers digging into my arms, and we kissed some more. Then it stopped so fast I wasn't sure what to do. I just prayed I didn't say something stupid.

"Elder, I.." I stuttered to Connor, unsure what to say to what had just happened. "Elder I thought you were.. Gay..!" I spit out awkwardly. There it goes. His eyes got kind of annoyed, but it only lasted a moment before he smiled a smile that told me just how not gay he was. Then he leaned in and kissed me again with double the passion and intensity as the last. When he lifted up his head he met my eyes.

"Does that seem gay to you?" He asked, and a meekly shook my head. For the first time, the fabulous Elder McKinley actually gave my stomach that feeling... You know... Right in the bottom of my stomach..

"Come on, turn it off Audrey!" My conscience flipped into overdrive. "You felt the way he just kissed me!" The little devil on my shoulder retorted. Connor gave me a concerned look.

"Audrey.. Are you okay?" He asked with a little worried smile.

I'm sorry, maybe I should start at the beginning.

"My mission!" I screamed to my room mate Rod as I snatched the envelope out of his hand. Sure enough it was a letter from the Center. I tore off the top edge of the envelope and pulled it out.

Now I know I'm not an elder, but I'm a devout Mormon nonetheless, and I've forced myself into the Center and became the first girl to get a legitimate mission along with the other elders.

My hands trembled as I read over the paper. "Your mission brothers will be Elder Kevin Price and Elder Arnold Cunningham. You will be serving in Uganda." The letter read. Swallowing hard, I looked up at Rod.

"What is it Audrey?" He asked, noticing my face. Ignoring Rod, I screamed. Not a happy scream either.

"UGANDA?! WHY THE..." I stopped myself before I said the curse word. I didn't need another hell dream. No not with this. Rod stifled a laugh.

"You have to serve in Uganda?!" Rid asked, laughing. I hit him with the letter.

"Shut up Rod!" I spat out, still angry.

That was a month ago. Now, with my my suitcase I stood in the airport terminal to Cape Town, South Africa with one of my two mission brothers.

"Hello!" my mission brother greeted and stuck his hand out for me to shake. "I'm Arnold Cunningham!" He continued, and I took his hand and shook. He was a larger man, with dark curly hair and thin glasses. Not to mention he was extremely loud. So this was Elder Cunningham. Where was Elder Price? No sooner had the thought crosses my mind, an attractive, very attractive, young man came running up to the gate, a black suitcase trailing behind him. He was in the typical Mormon Elder uniform. He rushed up to Elder Cunningham and I.

"Oh thank you Heavenly Father! I thought I'd missed our flight!" He said between jagged breaths.

"Hello!" Elder Cunningham said to him, identically to the way he had me.

"Hi." Elder Price greeted politely, then turned to look at me.

"What do we have here?" Elder Price asked, and I couldn't tell if he was being flirtatious or condescending. I stood up from my rather uncomfortable vinyl seat and pulled my black skirt down. I extended my hand.

"Audrey Nobles," I greeted. He sized me up and gave my hand a meek shake. I could tell I would have to prove myself to Elder Price.

"Now boarding!" The voice over the intercom said. Elder Cunningham hopped up, he seemed rather over zealous for someone on their way to Uganda.

Once on the plane, I grimaced at the fact my seat was the one right next to Elder Price's. I sat down, right next to him, in the uncomfortable and tight coach seat, determined to make the best out of the next 18 hours.

"They really know how to spoil us don't they Elder?" I said trying to match the cynical mood he was emanating. He looked at me murderously.

"Can you please not talk, Miss Audrey?" he asked, obliviously feigning his politeness, complete with a condescending grin. Shocked, I turned away. I couldn't believe I'd be stuck in Uganda (of all places) with Sexist Elder Kevin Price and Loud Mouthed Elder Arnold Cunningham for the next two years. Two. Fucking. Years. I closed my eyes, unprepared for this mission.

A torturous twenty hours of travel later, we stood on the outskirts of the Ugandan village where we would be lodging as well as serving. I was woozy from the jet lag, we all were. Especially Elder Cunningham who had insisted on talking the entire time. It wasn't long before we were greeted. An excitable man, the Ugandan Missions director we were supposed to meet from the center, I assumed, from the way he was dressed. Classic Elder uniform, but with a wacky yellow and blue tie. Pale skin, bright orange hair, and a smile that melted my knees. Irish.

"Elder McKinley, pleased to make your acquaintance!" He said, reaching his hand out to Elder Price first, then to Elder Cunningham.

"You must be Audrey," he said to me, giving me another smile, and didn't even care what criticism that smile held, the smile itself was enough to screw with my head.

"Thats me!" I said excitedly.


End file.
